Mischief Kisses
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: What fun is Halloween without scaring your friends? [Happy Halloween!]


**My anual Halloween fic, and it's RWBY again this year! Another little thing dedicated to Monica (dashingicecream) for her trade with me! So naturally, being the Monochrome-lover she is, this is that pairing~**

**I _know_ the RWBY universe doesn't celebrate Halloween so please don't give me complaints about that, thank you. **

**Happy Halloween, everyooooone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

><p>Mischief Kisses<p>

When the leaves started changing color and dropping down from their branches, littering the ground in rustic browns and oranges, there was only one thought on the air.

Halloween.

A beloved holiday for many people since childhood, and the same was evident for the majority of students at Beacon Academy.

Even a week before the holiday, banners and pumpkins decorated the hallways and cafeteria tables, as well as some of the professor's desks. Bats dangled from the ceilings, little skeletons sat on windowsills, stickers of all the classic icons stuck to the walls and glass. Every day it drew closer, and the students, notably more excited.

The school had no official plans to recognize the holiday other than decorating for it, but the students had taken it upon themselves to take things into their own hands. Teams purchased candy in town to share with friends, and while costumes were not the biggest concern for most, almost everyone intended to frighten at least a few unsuspecting friends.

The holiday was on a Friday this year, and while classes were still in session, that did not stop students from having a bit of fun.

Ruby literally jumped out of bed that morning, squealing as she landed beside Weiss, jolting her awake; little did the heiress know that would be one of many scares she would get that day.

Even so, an irritated voice snapped her leader's name.

"Ruby-!"

"It's the big daaaaay! Happy Halloween, team!"

The girl was spinning around in circles, shedding rose petals in a small tornado. Weiss blew them out of her face as she sat up, already dreading the day ahead.

Yang woke at the sound of her sister's merriment, though Blake was attempting to sleep as much as possible. Ruby took note of this and promptly located Zwei.

"Up and at 'em, Blake!"

She tossed the corgi onto the Faunus girl's bed to rouse her. Zwei went for Blake's face and instantly started licking her. She all but shrieked at the rude awakening and scrambled backward until she found herself on the floor.

"Ow... Ruby, I swear-"

"Sorry, Blake. But it's Halloween! Gotta give some scares today."

"I'd prefer if you avoided using the _dog,_" she muttered.

Yang skirted the bed and helped her partner up, patting her shoulder.

"Sorry, Blake. I gotta apologize in advance for Ruby today. Cause she's a lover of mischief and this is the holiday for it."

"Wonderful..." Weiss muttered from her bed. She met Blake's eyes and her girlfriend shared a hopeless sigh with her. "Blake, you've got to save me from this menace."

"No promises."

"Heehee~" Ruby hummed. "But Weiss, _I'm_ not the one you should be worried abo-" A quick nudge from Yang silenced her and Ruby put a hand to her mouth. Weiss sent her a suspicious glare, intent to demand answers.

But before she could manage it, Blake made her way to the heiress' bed, sitting down on the edge and wrapping her arms around Weiss.

"I'll do my best to protect you today," she promised. "I know you get scared easily."

"I do _not_..." Weiss huffed, pouting as Blake kissed her cheek.

Yang chuckled from behind her partner.

"Uuuhh, _yeah_ ya do, princess. You found a spider the other day and shrieked so loud they heard you across campus."

"Quiet, you!"

Yang chuckled, but said nothing more.

She and Ruby then headed off to get ready for classes, but Blake opted to wait on Weiss' bed with her for a few moments, savoring the bit of alone time the sisters were giving them.

"Did you sleep well last night?" she wondered.

"Fine. What about you?"

"Fine," Blake smiled.

Weiss nodded and leaned in to return the kiss to her girlfriend's cheek, reaching up to gently run her fingers over the fur of her ears. The beginnings of a purr rose up in Blake's throat as she leaned into the cool, familiar touch.

Once Ruby and Yang had finished getting dressed, Weiss went to freshen up and get changed into her uniform, and Blake was finished not long afterward.

Weiss had made it a habit to tie Blake's ribbon for her every morning, and carefully looped the black material around her Faunus ears, loosely enough to allow some air to slip through. Blake thanked her with an appreciative kiss to the lips.

They gathered their books and other supplies, slinging their bags over their shoulders. But before the team could head out to fetch some breakfast, their exuberant leader stopped them all at the door.

"Hold up, guys!" Ruby dug into her blazer's front pockets and extracted several little trinkets. "Since it's Halloween, I think we should all wear these to celebrate and get into the spirit of things!"

There were four clips in her hands, and she gave each of her teammates one of them. Ruby kept the one that resembled a wolf's head to herself and pinned one side of her bangs up with it. Yang's was a pumpkin, and she clipped it in over her left ear.

The sisters seemed happy with their clips, but Blake and Weiss were significantly less enthusiastic.

"Really?" Blake deadpanned. "A black cat? Ruby, don't you think this is-"

"Perfect!" Yang cut her off. "Here, I'll put it on for you."

"Yang-"

"Oh, it's _fine_, Blake!" Yang reassured her partner and slid the clip into place at the back of her head. "There, you can hardly even see it since your hair's black too."

Blake heaved a sigh, but did not protest further.

Weiss, however, was another story.

"No," she huffed, handing her ghost clip back to Ruby. "I refuse to participate in this childish holiday."

"Awww, c'mon, Weiss! It's just a hair clip!" Ruby accepted the clip, only to zip behind her partner and turn Weiss to the side. "It's the same with Blake's! Since yours is a ghost, it blends in with your hair! No one will even notiiiice~" She fastened the clip into the top of Weiss' ponytail, making sure it was secure. "There!"

"Ruby-"

"Allllrighty then, let's go team! Breakfast and then class time!"

The young leader twirled around and marched out the door with Yang close behind her.

Weiss and Blake shared yet another hopeless look to one another before following them out, their hands coming together quietly.

* * *

><p>It was an endeavor to prevent Ruby from eating nothing but candy for lunch that day.<p>

Students were passing treats around and sharing snacks free of charge. Yang was sure to test any brownies for herself first before permitting Ruby to try them. Weiss opted to stick to her usual lunch of salad and fruit, but even she caved a bit when Blake offered her a small truffle. She accepted the treat and thanked Blake with a kiss.

Their last class of the day was one the four of them shared, and Professor Port let them out early with a bellowing declaration:

"Now go enjoy your spooky evening, children! But keep the pranks and mischief to a minimum, or else be ready to face the consequences!"

The students stood and filed out of the room, some more excited than others.

Ruby and Yang were of course in the former group, more or less bounding to the door and out into the hallway. Blake and Weiss followed at a slower pace as Ruby started ranting.

"Okay! So here's the deal. We're gonna head back to the room and take the sheets off our beds so we can be ghosts! Then! We'll roam the halls under cover of night and scare all the unsuspecting students wandering around. Sound good?"

"Sounds great, Ruby!" Yang patted her sister's head.

"Oh, please," Weiss sighed. "You can't _honestly_ be expecting that I'll go along with this, can you?"

"But Weeeiissss!" Ruby slid over to her other side, nudging her ribs. "What if I said the magic words?"

"Ruby, saying 'please' isn't going to-"

"Noooo not _that_ word~ The _other_ magic words~"

It seemed Blake and Yang knew what she was onto before Weiss did.

Yang shook her head but smirked all the while.

"Sis, are you sure you wanna be a ghost? Because you're being awfully devilish right about now."

Weiss took a step back, but her partner matched the motion with a step forward.

"Come on, Weiss," the brunette begged, a spark in her silver eyes. "What if I said _leader's orders?_"

Yang chuckled aloud and Blake put a hand to her face. They all knew Weiss was a stickler, _especially_ in terms of listening to those who held power over her.

And at Beacon, one of those people happened to be a hyperactive fifteen-year-old girl.

Weiss gaped back at her leader, utterly incredulous.

"What? You can't possibly think just simply saying that will-"

"Weiss, we're gonna be doing this as a teeeaam! You don't wanna be left out, do you?"

All three of them looked to the heiress for her response. Weiss bit her lip, throwing her head back with a cry of frustration.

"Ugh, fine! But _only_ because we're a team!"

"Yaaaay! Thank you, Weiss!"

"Holy shit, it worked," Yang muttered.

"I'm actually impressed," Blake added.

"Now then!" Ruby slipped an arm around Weiss and one around Blake, pulling them in to hear the plan. "Only thing is, we forgot the ketchup."

"Ketchup?" Weiss parroted. "Why in the world would we need-"

"So! Weiss, that's where you come in! Blake, Yang, and I will go back to the room to get the bed sheets, while _your_ very-super-special-important task is to go to the cafeteria and get us some ketchup!"

"But what-"

"Just go, there's no time, go go go!" Ruby gave a push to her partner's back.

"Alright, fine! But can't Blake come with-"

"What?" Yang teased. "Too scared to go alone, princess?"

"Ugh, fine! I'm _going!_"

With that, Weiss headed off back down the hallway, bound for the cafeteria.

Ruby watched her go and let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow. I can't believe that actually worked," she mumbled.

"You're telling me," her sister agreed.

"Now then..." Blake straightened up, her golden eyes taking on a new spark. "Are we going to go through with this?"

"Yeah! Let's put your plan into action, Blake!"

The Faunus girl nodded.

"I'll have to apologize to her later."

"I gotta admit, partner. Ya really had me fooled this morning," Yang commended her. "You really convinced me that you weren't into this holiday."

"Oh please," Blake chuckled. "I've been called a scaredy cat too many times. It's actually grown to become my favorite holiday. I just needed to keep up the act that I'm not interested."

"And you're a great actress!" Ruby beamed. "Now let's get going before Weiss comes back!"

The others nodded and hurried after her down the hallway, back to their dorm room.

* * *

><p>Going to the staff at the cafeteria and asking them where she could find the ketchup packets was mortifying enough.<p>

Ruby had never told her how much to get, so Weiss wrapped up a handful and slipped them into a napkin before putting them in her pocket.

"That girl, I swear..." she muttered to herself as she made her way back through the halls.

She could already hear shrieks and shouts from the student lounge and hurried her pace along. There were candy wrappers littering the floor, and she could not help herself when she stopped periodically to pick up as many as she could and put them properly into the trash.

"What a barbaric holiday..."

As she finally made it to the dorm rooms, the screams continued, coming from behind almost every door and from down every hallway. There were caution signs plastered on the walls, red handprints and flickering lights.

It was hardly evening, but at this time of year, the sun had already set by now, leaving the school shrouded in darkness. Some of the hallways had no lights on at all, and Weiss hurried through those, the hair on the back of her neck standing tall.

At one point, someone wearing a hideous mask bumped into her, and Weiss very nearly shot out a repulsion glyph to send him flying. He was only spared that fate because the heiress managed to slip by him and trip him as she went.

"_Degenerate!_" she yelped. "Touch me again and I'll report you!"

She ran the rest of the way back to her room, frantically dusting herself off as she went.

Thankfully, the lights in that hallway were still on, and as she reached the door, she knocked loudly. When she got no response, she sighed heavily and reached for her scroll, about to type in the code that would unlock the door.

But before her fingers could hit the button, she jumped as the lights suddenly went off. Groaning, she glared down the hallway where she presumed the responsible party to be.

"Turn them back on or I'll inform a professor!" she snapped. "_Halloween_ or not, turning off the lights could result in someone getting hurt!"

But even after her threat had carried down the empty hallway, the lights did not come back on. When she looked behind her, she found there was no light coming from beneath the door of team JNPR's room and a glance back to her own room showed the same darkness.

Perhaps this was an actual power outage in their wing. She made a mental note to inform someone about it as soon as possible.

She stepped up to the door again and was about to type in the code when the door creaked open on its own. If the security was slack, then it was all the more proof there was an electrical issue in the building.

"I bet it was a prank of some kind..." she muttered, putting her scroll away.

She was about to enter when a sudden sound from behind her caused her to freeze. There was still the occasional distant scream every few seconds, but now there was something a bit more unnerving.

It was a growl, deep and guttural, and she was unable to pinpoint the source.

"Wh-What in the world is that? Some kind of recording? If so, it's an awfully bad one..." she scoffed, trying to sound more confident than she felt.

But the growling only grew steadily closer, and it put her on edge.

Weiss quickly stepped into her room to find it pitch black just as she had expected. She could not see more than a foot in front of her, and she reached out a hand to try and find the wall to guide herself. The door slammed shut behind her, hard enough to make it rattle, causing her to jump.

"Goodness!" she gasped, putting a hand to her chest. "Very funny, you three. Now I've got what you asked for, so stop messing around. I'm just not sure we'll be able to go through with all of this, considering the power's out."

Only then did the silence register with her.

This was _team RWBY's dorm room._

"Why is it so quiet?" she demanded.

She was beginning to think they'd gone out already, or perhaps ventured to contact someone about the power outage.

_I hope so_, Weiss thought as she made her way toward the beds. _The sooner this is taken care of, the better.__  
><em>

She intended to go through the bedside drawer to see if they'd left her one of their flashlights. But just before she could sit herself down safely, she heard a noise from behind her.

And before she could turn around, the attack had already begun.

First, it was a push from behind and a loud, sudden cry of "BOO!" as she was sent stumbling forward.

It earned a shriek from Weiss, her heart leaping to her throat, but she was not even given a second to catch or compose herself before a hand shot out from beneath the bed to grab her ankle.

Weiss screamed again, losing her balance entirely this time as she crashed to the floor, scrambling to find something to hold onto.

The final attack was a charge across the room, a pounce, and-

-lots of merciless tickling.

"W-Wh-What?!" She shrieked, unable to see and not knowing what was going on.

Weiss batted at her opponent as best she could manage, still flustered and disoriented. She was shaking from the jump scares, but now she was almost being forced to laugh as fingers strayed all over her body, tickling her sides and arms and neck until she was convinced all three of her teammates were on top of her now. She could hear their laughter rise up alongside her own, though Weiss was still doing her best to fight them off.

After almost three torturous minutes of writhing and squirming, one pair of hands finally left her aching torso.

"Alright, guys! I think that's enough!" Ruby's voice declared.

Weiss heard a chuckle before who she assumed to be Yang pulled away, leaving only the Faunus girl on top of her. The heiress was panting for breath, little giggles still slipping past her lips every few seconds even after Blake stopped tickling her.

Weiss wheezed, her eyelids lifting slowly to blink up at two shining golden pools. Blake's gaze was all she could see, yet the heiress knew her girlfriend was smirking at her.

A few seconds later, the lights flicked on in the room and even the hallway, revealing her team.

Blake still had the heiress pinned loosely to the floor, but she presently helped Weiss sit up better and rubbed her back.

Yang was standing by the door with her arms crossed in satisfaction, a smug grin on her face that made Weiss almost angry enough to wipe it off herself if she was not so utterly exhausted now.

Ruby – or at least what she _assumed_ to be Ruby – was standing with a bed sheet over her person a few feet away, twirling and giggling, the only one of the team spirited enough to have dressed for the occasion of scaring Weiss out of her wits.

Conceited as she was right now, Yang spoke first.

"We_ reeeeally_ got you, princess."

Weiss sent her a glare and was about to snap a tart reply, but Ruby interjected.

"That was _so_ much fun! Your screams are so cute, Weiss!" She paused. "Uh, I mean like when you were scared just from us as a prank! I wouldn't wanna hear you scream for real."

Yang had opened her mouth to say something suggestive, but her partner silenced her first.

"Yang..." Blake warned with a growl. The blonde made a motion of zipping her lips but the smirk remained.

Blake then turned back to her frazzled girlfriend and fixed Weiss' messy hair for her, readjusting her ghost clip.

"Sorry," she said, still laughing a little to herself. "But we had to do it."

"It was Blake's idea!" Ruby chimed in from beneath her sheet.

By this point, Weiss had finally regained enough of her breath to speak.

"_You_...?" She was incredulous. She would have expected such a plot from Ruby or Yang but her quiet, subdued, Faunus girlfriend? "I thought you'd... prefer to read in the library or something..."

"I might've," Blake confessed. "But honestly, I think I just wanted to scare you a bit. Sorry."

Weiss looked up at her, betrayed. Blake apologized again, this time with a kiss to her cheek, continuing to rub the girl's back. Weiss sighed as she finally stopped trembling.

"How did you manage to fake the power outage?"

"Oh, that was easy~" Yang hummed. "All we did was leave the door open a bit. We just turned the lights out in here and we asked JNPR to turn the hall lights out!"

Weiss shook her head, still baffled.

"Then what-"

She was cut off when a familiar yapping noise sounded. Zwei zipped through the door and circled excitedly around Ruby's feet.

Weiss answered her own question. "So that was the growling..."

"Yep!" Ruby somehow managed to scoop Zwei up while still wearing the bed sheet. She looked ridiculous, and Weiss rolled her eyes.

But just when she had thought the teasing was over, Yang startled the heiress one last time.

"Oh my god, Weiss! You're bleeding!"

"What?" Weiss quickly looked down to find her uniform stained with red. "H-How?" Panic rose up in her chest as she tried to pinpoint the source of any pain.

But Blake placed a hand over Weiss' and kissed her temple.

"It's alright," she murmured. "It's just the ketchup packets. I guess they broke when we knocked you down."

Weiss was still for a second and inspected herself closer to find her girlfriend was right. She sighed in relief and slouched against Blake for support.

Meanwhile, Yang was cackling.

"Ooooh we gotcha good, princess!" she laughed, slapping her knee.

"Yang, that was mean!" Ruby whined, letting go of Zwei.

"That _was_ a bit much," Blake chided her.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm done, alright? Mission complete." She rolled her shoulders like an athlete who had just completed an obstacle course. "Aww, Weiss is blushing, how cute!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Weiss growled, putting a hand to her face. The heiress stood quickly, though she swayed a little. She stomped over to her leader, and for a second Ruby was scared she would be scolded. But Weiss merely grabbed the sheet from her head and pulled it off, leaving Ruby ruffled and surprised.

"Weiss, what-"

She did not finish her question.

The three of them watched Weiss drape the sheet over herself, concealing her form entirely, before stomping over to her bed, sitting heavily, and curling her knees to her chest.

"Awww, she's pouting!" Yang cooed.

"Yang..." Blake sighed and looked to her girlfriend. "Why don't you and Ruby go out and have some fun now? Scare some other people. I'll stay here with her."

"Sounds like a plan!" Ruby agreed. "And sorry again, Weiss! We'll make it up to you! Breakfast in bed tomorrow, I promise!" She took Yang's arm and pulled her sister to the door, scooping Zwei up and already beginning to discuss who they were going to scare next as they headed into the hallway.

Finally, Blake could focus on her indeed-pouting girlfriend.

Not an inch of Weiss was visible beneath the sheet now, but Blake could still tell which way she was facing and how she was sitting. She went to the bed and sat down in front of Weiss, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Can you ever forgive us?" she asked. "It really was my idea, you know. Those two just agreed quickly to it."

The response was a grunt of "hmph!" and Weiss hugged herself tighter.

Blake held back her chuckle and leaned forward. She reached out to seek Weiss' cheek and tilted her girlfriend's head up beneath the sheet. It was more of a guess than anything, but Blake leaned in and kissed softly over the sheet, her lips first finding Weiss' nose and then she worked her way down to her lips.

It was certainly odd to be kissing through a bed sheet, as the fabrics took away from the contact of their lips. But when Weiss finally gave in and started kissing her back, it was probably enough to be considered an actual kiss.

But it was irritating, having the sheet between them. So when the two girls parted, Weiss threw the material up above her head, grabbed Blake's wrist, and yanked her underneath just as the blanket came down over them both.

Blake's ears were perked tall, her head titled in puzzlement.

"Weiss?"

The heiress' cheeks were pink and puffy.

"Just kiss me normally!"

Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Blake's collar and pulled her forward. The Faunus girl complied happily, chuckling against her girlfriend's lips as they kissed again, hidden from the rest of the world.

Weiss wrapped her arms around the other girl's shoulders and laid down on her back, keeping Blake close to her, never once breaking the contact. A rumble rose up the Faunus girl's chest as the sheets ruffled around them, and she rested her weight against the heiress, kissing her as warmly as possible. She slipped one arm beneath Weiss, cradling the girl's head against the mattress, fingers lacing through her ponytail.

They parted for a brief moment to catch their breaths, and Blake quieted her purr to nuzzle into Weiss' shoulder.

"Sorry again for all of that. You didn't get hurt when you fell, did you?"

Weiss thought for a moment, hugging Blake close to her.

"I'm sure it's nothing a few more kisses won't fix."

Another loud purr, and a kiss to her cheek.

"Of course I'll help with that."

Blake glided her lips back to Weiss', the purr full and thick in her throat as she gave her apology kisses. Weiss accepted each one, sighing into her mouth, deciding she could live with this.

At last, the bed sheet went still as Blake pulled away, resting her head on her girlfriend's chest, listening to the soft beat of her heart. Weiss held her for a moment, savoring the vibrations of Blake's purr against her stomach.

"Happy Halloween," Blake chuckled.

"It's certainly the best one I've ever had," Weiss admitted with a smile.

Their eyes closed, and for a while they dozed, breathing together, savoring the warmth.

After about ten minutes or so, Weiss kissed between her girlfriend's ears to rouse her.

"I think I'd like to change out of this," she muttered, glancing down at her ketchup-stained uniform.

"Right." Blake sat herself up and helped Weiss up as well, and together they pulled the sheet away. "Let's get changed. And this time I'll be on your team - if you're up for a little revenge, that is."

Weiss smirked.

"I'm _always_ up for revenge."

"How about hiding whatever candy they come back with?"

"You really think these things through, don't you?" Weiss hummed. "It's perfect."

Blake relished the praise and the kiss Weiss pressed to her cheek.

She helped the heiress to her feet and went to the bathroom with her to change, their plans for candy-stealing already hatching between them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's not exactly what I wanted but it's good enough, I think. The main idea was just for the kiss through the ghost bed-sheet, and I just kinda built around that ahaha~ Hope you enjoyed!  
><strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
